The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A manual transmission typically includes different gears (e.g., first, second) that are engaged to transfer torque from an engine to a driveline at different gear ratios. To shift a manual transmission, a driver depresses a clutch pedal to disengage a clutch and thereby decouple the transmission from the engine. The driver then manipulates a gear selector to select a different gear and releases the clutch to reengage the engine and the transmission.
Some vehicles equipped with a manual transmission may include a dual mass flywheel. A dual mass flywheel includes a damper, such as a series of radially positioned springs with controlled friction, to minimize driveline vibrations that may cause undesirable noise and/or damage components of the powertrain or driveline. The dual mass flywheel is attached to and rotates with a crankshaft of an engine, and a clutch engages the dual mass flywheel to couple the engine and a transmission.